KISAKI
KISAKI (born March 10th, 1976 in Wakayama) is a visual kei bassist, producer, and composer, and is well-known throughout the scene. He was the head and producer of the indies labels UNDER CODE PRODUCTION and Matina. Career Bands * Levia - September 1993 ~ March 10 1994 * LAYBIAL - April 1994 ~ June 20 1994 * SHEY≠DE - July 1994 ~ November 23 1994 * KISAKI PROJECT project - 1994; 2002 ~ October 8th, 2004; 2006 ~ 2007; 2011~2012 * GARDEN - December 1994 ~ May 22 1995 * STELLA MARIA - July 1995 ~ December 29 1995 * La:Sadie's - January 1996 ~ January 15th, 1997 * MIRAGE - January 1997 ~ March 29th, 2000 * Syndrome - January 16th, 2000 ~ December 18th, 2002 * Phantasmagoria - November 1st, 2004 ~ August 31st, 2007 * KISAKI project - August 2007 (studio only) * 凛 (Lin) - March 2010 ~ June 2013; March 2014 ~ March 20, 2016 Session bands * 妃＆関西貴族 (Kisaki & Kansai Kizoku) - 2003 ~ 2004, 2006 ~ 2007 * ∀NTI FEMINISM - bass (August 9 1998 ~ March 10 2002, June 1 2007) Short-lived session bands * 廃人黒薔薇族 (Haijin Kurobarazoku) - 1995 (黒夢 cover band) * ギャランドゥ - Matina all-star session band that released a demo tape and had some performances in 2001. * KISAKI SLAVES - session band that performed at KISAKI's secret party on December 31 2008. Other members are former Phantasmagoria members Riku and Matoi, and Arc members Yuki and Toshiya) * 妃 with B.S.Revolution (KISAKI with B.S.Revolution) - session band for a special performance on August 23th 2009. Lineup included Makoto (ドレミ團) on vocals, JUN (Phantasmagoria) and Michiru (MASK) on guitar, YURA (Psycho le Cému) on drums. They performed songs from their former bands. * 妃＆奈良貴族 (KISAKI & Nara Kizoku) - session band for a tribute to Phantasmagoria gig on August 31st 2009. Lineup included Souchou on vocals, and Arc members Shun, Yuki and Toshiya). * 妃＆ループアッシャーズ (KISAKI & Loop:Ashers) - special session for the Seven debut live on October 3rd 2009. Lineup included sarino (TINC) on vocals, Shino (SCISSOR), nono (HeaRt) and Michiru (Seven) on guitar, and Shiun (SCISSOR) on drums. * SchwarzVrain - KISAKI 20th anniversary special band who performed at their oneman live, "C'est la vie～REMAIN OF THE 2OTH YEAR HISTORY～" at OSAKA MUSE on December 25th, 2013, at which they played songs of KISAKI's various ex-bands for one night only. Lineup included Sui (ex-Megaromania) on vocals, Misery (ex-Megaromania) and yukihiro (FUTURISM・BOYZ) on guitars, KISAKI on bass, and shun (FUTURISM・BOYZ) on drums. * KISAKI SPECIAL BAND - After the success of the C'est la vie～REMAIN OF THE 2OTH YEAR HISTORY～ celebration, Kisaki has decided to extend the celebration onwards to Taiwan, where Lin was a huge success. Alongside Sui, the Special Band will perform at PIPE Line Music on January 11th, 2014. On the night before the live, the show will feature a special event with Kisaki and Sui, with a handshake and photo session for fans who have bought the tour package. On the same day, Kisaki will have a photo session with other supporting indies bands. No other members of this special band have been announced. *'ブイバンザイセッション' (V-BANZAI SESSION) - Kisaki will also appear in this session band on August 7, 2015, at Osaka MUSE. Besides Kisaki, lineup will include Kou (少年記), You (BLaive), and SACCI (サウイフモノ) on vocals, SAN (Black Gene for the Next Scene) and SARSHI (HERO) on guitars, and Ichirou (Lycaon) on drums. Rame (Black Gene for the Next Scene) will also appear as an MC. As a support member * Ruby - live bass (1995) * E’m～grief～ - studio bass (2008 - 2009) Works Labels * Matina - November 1st 1997 ~ December 31st 2002 * UNDER CODE PRODUCTION - March 10th, 2003 ~ March 2013 Produced bands Others * SCARE CROW - Roadie * Deshabillz - 傍観者/コノ罪ニツイテ…, 酔生夢死 (composer) * Megaromania - Transparent Shine (composer) * G.O.L (composer) * Seven - キラーチューン (composer) Discography Albums Image:MIRAGEArcadia.jpg| MIRAGE Arcadia EP (1997.10.25) Image:Riskeneve.jpg| MIRAGE Risk en Eve EP (1998.12.23) Image:Syndrome_Sosei.jpg| Syndrome 蘇生 EP (2000.12.20) Image:Syndrome_COREh.jpg| Syndrome CORE -白昼夢- EP (2002.04.05) Image:Syndrome_COREk.jpg| Syndrome CORE -黒夜現- EP (2002.04.05) Image:HYSTERICDANCE.jpg| 妃＆関西貴族 HYSTERIC DANCE EP (2003.08.20) Image:KISAKIPROJECTcradle.jpg| KISAKI PROJECT 肖像～in the Cradle～ full-length (2004.04.28) Image:BURSTSONGS.jpg| 妃＆関西貴族 Burst Songs EP (2004.06.30) Image:BLACKMILKY.jpg| 妃＆関西貴族 BLACK MILKY EP (2004.10.31) Image:Phantasmagoria_Synthesis.jpg| Phantasmagoria Synthesis Songs EP (2006.09.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_ideal.jpg| Phantasmagoria subjective or ideal EP (2006.12.20) Image:Phantasmagoria_fragment.jpg| Phantasmagoria signs of fragment EP (2006.12.20) Image:Em_Daze.jpg| E’m～grief～ Daze (guest) EP (2010.30.10) Seeds of Brain.jpg| Phantasmagoria Seeds of Brain EP (2010.30.10) 15258-independentmaze-owjg.jpg| 凛 Independent "MAZE" full-length (2011.08.31) 23325-andltahrefhttpwwwjpo-g63k.jpg| 凛 VALUE-EXCLAIM full-length (2012.03.01) coverkisaki.jpg| KISAKI PROJECT Kowashi～an ideal of beauty Desperate～ EP (2012.10.31) 000653.jpg| 凛 The Psalms and Lamentations EP (2012.11.21) BxTFfb1IMAATTbL.jpg| 凛 Recollection of Phoenix EP (2014.12.24) Image:BURIAL.jpg| MIRAGE BURIAL mini-album (2018.3.31) Singles With KISAKI PROJECT: *2003.08.20 回顧録～第一章～完全盤 *2003.12.25 記憶～after confession～ *2003.12.25 道標～Color of Labyrinth～ *2004.05.31 砂時計～never ending memories～ *2007.01.10 枯想 *2007.02.14 深絆 *2007.06.20 描写風 *2011.11.01 Syouei *2011.11.27 Kagen -demo version- *2012.02.15 Sou ~Twinkle Vitality~ With La:Sadie's: * 1997.02.14 Lu:Ciel With MIRAGE: * 1997.04.21 Silhouette * 1997.05.21 Syndrome * 1997.06.21 Genesis * 1997.12.01 流星 * 1998.06.30 Rain * 1999.06.30 ...Air With ∀NTI FEMINISM: * 2001.12.21 教師／警察官 * 2002.07.24 無条件降伏するか、ノウか With Syndrome: * 2000.07.12 涙ノ下弦... * 2000.11.22 fiction * 2001.02.28 Nostalgia * 2001.06.06 ...if～reflect yourselves～ * 2001.06.10 DEARS... * 2002.03.14 Megaromania * 2002.08.07 小夜時雨 * 2002.09.29 死街譚 With Phantasmagoria: * 2004.12.21 Material pain * 2004.12.22 Moonlight Revival * 2005.06.01 NEVER REBELLION * 2005.10.19 未完成とギルト * 2006.01.22 神創曲～Variant Jihad～ * 2006.02.22 狂想曲～Cruel Crucible～ * 2006.03.22 幻想曲～Eternal Silence～ * 2006.12.13 under the veil * 2007.02.14 Vain * 2007.07.18 神歌 (Kamiuta) * 2008.08.31 Vanish... As KISAKI: * 2007.10.31 memory of tears～忘却の落陽に映る情景～ With E’m～grief～ * 2007.12.05 Eternal melody (guest) * 2008.03.12 Pains of aspiration (guest) with 凛 *2010.04.25 凛 *2010.06.02 As If Forever Exists. *2011.10.02 Ambient Cosmo *2010.11.10 Metamorphose *2011.03.30 Silent to my Pain *2011.05.25 Flowers Bloom *2014.07.23 Chaotic Resistance *2015.04.15 Memento-Mori *2015.09.09 Dedicate to Graveyard Trivia *Constellation: pisces *Hometown: Kainan *Family: Father, mother, uncle,grandmother, younger brother, dogs *Height: 178cm *Weight: 58kg *Shoe size: 26cm *Personality: Perfectionist *Cigarette: NEO CEDAR (quit smoking because of health) *Favourite: CD, clothes, perfume *Perfume: Chanel EGOIST,CK-One, SAMURAI *Favorite food: aemono *Hateful food: nothing in particular *Brand: Gucci *Favourite saying: kill!! *The first instrument learnt to play on: Guitar *Influential artists: SCARE CROW, Japan, DEAD CAN DANCE, BAUHAUS *Favaourite artists: now Elis, previously it was tsubaki *First cover: SHOW-YA "watashi wa arashi"/ other sources says it was Zeggy "Gloria" *First CD that you bought: 「BIRDS」/Tokunaga Hideaki *Respected person: myself ！ *Person that you want to meet: Scare Crow members *With who you would like to perform: um.. I wasn't thinking about it *Hobby: Car driving *Collected things: CD!! *Favorite drink: Water,beer *Hateful drink: Vegetable juice *Favourite TV program: I'm not watching any *Favourite book: Recently Deep Love *Favourite anime/manga: sazae san *Favourite sport: soccer, ice hokey *Favourite color: Black or red *Favourite movie: too many, i can't choose *Favourite season: autumn *Favourite flower: carnation *Favorite type of woman: adult woman who can read the atmosphere *Dislike type of woman: woman with lack of common sense *Treasure: Companion and friend.After turtle (laughing) *Your childhood dream: being truck driver *Present dream: I would like to become the politician *Future ambition: erase the person that I hate *The biggest desire: Healthy body *City where you want to go: Paris *Country where you want to go: France *Who would you be if you wouldn't be a musician: Gambler, *If you wouldn't be a bassist, which part in the band would you like to try: Vocalist *Childhood nickname: Takkun *Licences: Too much to count *Negative points: None *Animal to which you could compare yourself: Dog, rabbit *Life largest failure: None *What you wear to bed: T-shirts,pants External Links *Kisaki's Ameblo blog * Real Creator: KISAKI's official blog * UNDER CODE PRODUCTION * AI DOLL (fansite) www.melmo.neostrada.pl/kisaki/ * Actuate Eden (Fan Site) Category:Profiles Category:Bassists